Héroe y Monstruo
by Jaazmxn
Summary: Trunks admira a su padre y le menciona que es un héroe. Ante esto, Vegeta siente mil emociones distintas y una pregunta latente: ¿Puede considerarse uno?


**Disclaimer: DBZ no me pertenece**

—Te arrepentirás de esto. ¡Púdrete en el infierno!

—Bah, hablas mucho —con una simple ráfaga de ki el sujeto murió instantáneamente.

Estaba harto de esas palabras, pareciera que todas sus victimas se pusieran de acuerdo para recitarlas. "Te vas a arrepentir". Já. Se olvidaban que él era el príncipe más cruel de la historia; no tenía porqué sentir culpa al matar. Después de todo, era un asesino desde los cinco años; ahora que era veinte años mayor era un experto.

Si tan solo pudiera librarse del lagarto que lo esclavizaba, sería el amo del universo, junto con sus súbditos Nappa y Raditz. Ellos eran los únicos de su raza que quedaban, el primero perteneciente a la élite y el otro a una _tercera clase_.

Vegeta era un príncipe. Asesino, despiadado, excelente en batallas y un gran estratega; pero siempre príncipe ante todo.

Si alguien se atrevía a decirle que su título ya no valía como tal, la muerte que lo esperaba sería sumamente lenta y dolorosa. Tal como le pasó a un alienígena del planeta Tsufuru, por hacerse el listo.

Todas las veces que se levantaba, se repetía así mismo lo que era: el príncipe de una raza guerrera. Porque en definitiva, eso era lo único a lo cual aferrarse en los momentos más oscuros.

Caminó peligrosamente cerca de una mujer que protegía a dos niños, probablemente era la madre de ellos. —¿Protegiendo a los mocosos? —se burló.

Vegeta nunca podría comprender el arte de proteger con total vehemencia a alguien, porque él no sabía querer, no sabía lo que era tener un corazón ni portar sentimientos.

—¡Por favor, no les hagas daño! Déjenlos vivir —el desesperado pedido de la mujer alienigena asustó aún más a los dos niños detrás de ella.

Levantó su mano y sonrió con sorna. Estaba claro lo que iba a hacer.

—¡VEGETA! —el grito de la científica lo sacó de sus oscuros recuerdos—¡Ve a buscar a Trunks ahora mismo!

—Cierra la boca, Bulma. El mocoso tiene suficiente edad y poder para mantenerse a salvo.

Después de una reprimenda colosal por parte de su madre, Trunks se había marchado hace tres horas y no podían encontrarlo porque ocultaba perfectamente su energía. Vegeta sabía que estaba bien, no había arribado ningún enemigo como para que el mocoso estuviera en problemas. Pero su mujer no opinaba lo mismo, había llamado a ChiChi para verificar si él se encontraba allí pero no fue el caso.

Mientras Bulma seguía con sus gritos caminando de un lado para el otro, Vegeta consiguió el paradero de su hijo gracias a un descuido de su ki. El mocoso seguro se había enojado de más y ahí dejó entrever una pequeña parte de su poder. Bah, ese niño tendría unos entrenamientos mas exigentes, ya estaba decidido.

Sin mediar palabra, el príncipe salió volando en busca de su hijo. Habían pasado aproximadamente trece minutos cuando aterrizó en un lindo bosque, cruzándose con varios animales.

—Sal de ahí, _Trunksi—_ se burló. La abuela del mocoso le había designado ese apodo y él no podía hacer más que reírse en silencio ante tal ocurrencia. Le encantaba ver a su hijo abochornado.

—¿Cómo me encontraste? Estaba siendo cuidadoso—respondió refregandose los ojos, lo que le hacía pensar que estuvo llorando. Ese gesto de debilidad lo asqueó un poco.

—Te enojaste por escasos segundos, mala esa.

Se acercó hasta Trunks y negó con la cabeza. —Vamos a casa, la loca de tu madre está preocupada.

—¿Sabes papá? Hace unos minutos estaba reflexionando sobre tu sacrificio ante Buu para protegernos a mamá y a mi—le sonrió a medias, con ternura.

Vegeta no sabía que responder, sólo decidió gruñir y darse media vuelta.

—No cualquier padre lo haría, por supuesto—continuó Trunks—y por eso quería decirte algo que hace mucho pienso... eres mi héroe, papá.

El príncipe no supo como reaccionar ante eso, pero cuando le vinieron algunos flashbacks a su cabeza pensó que no merecía esas palabras tan genuinas. Había cometido cientos de crímenes sin el más remordimiento alguno, había destruido planetas y en su época fue uno de los hombres más temidos del Universo. ¿Qué haría su hijo si se enterara de todo aquello? Seguramente estaría increíblemente avergonzado de él, y eso es algo que jamás se perdonaría. Adoraba a Trunks. Tanto a él como al muchacho del futuro, aquel que salvó sin pedir nada a cambio su línea temporal. No lo pensaba demostrar nunca, pero estaba irremediablemente orgulloso de él.

—Vamos a casa—fue lo único que dijo antes de iniciar el vuelo y ver a su hijo parado con cara de decepción.

—¡No vuelvas a hacer algo como eso, Trunks Briefs! Me tenías muy preocupada—Bulma pareció olvidar todo lo sucedido y le plantó un fuerte abrazo a su hijo acariciando su cabello.

—Está bien, mamá. Recuerda que soy un saiyajin también y puedo defenderme.

—¡Qué saiyajin ni que ocho cuartos! Eres mi pequeño bebé y eso no cambiará—ante esta declaración, el pequeño heredero se sonrojó y apartó de forma muy delicada el brazo de su madre. Ya tenía nueve años, esas cosas eran de niños, no podía pasar por tal vergüenza.

Cuando Trunks se marchó, Bulma notó que su marido estaba raro desde que vino. Parecía mas pensativo que antes, lo cual es un poco difícil de por sí.

—¿Qué sucede, Vegeta? —cuestionó la heredera posando la mano en su hombro.

Él no contestó y ella decidió que sería mejor marcharse, su esposo no era una persona que daba explicaciones. Además, tenía mucho trabajo que adelantar. Cuando estaba a punto de salir del comedor, Vegeta habló.

—Trunks dijo que soy un héroe—respondió con tono sombrío.

Bulma abrió la boca y volteó rápidamente al verlo. Parecía casi consternado, y no era para menos. Al estar tantos años junto a él, sabia e intuía muchas cosas. Podría asegurar que Vegeta estaba muy avergonzado acerca de su pasado, más aún teniendo un hijo el cual no faltaba mucho para que preguntase todo el tiempo a que se dedicaba su papá antes de llegar a la Tierra. Hasta el día de la fecha él seguía teniendo pesadillas, no podría recordar con exactitud un día en el que durmiera seis horas de corrido; tal vez ni siquiera existiera ese día.

Se acercó lentamente y le acarició la mejilla, provocándole un ligero sonrojo. ¿Quién podría imaginarse al príncipe de todos los saiyajins siendo tan tímido?

—Lo que importa es el ahora. Te esforzaste al máximo para ser una persona del bien y eso significa muchísimo para mi, Vegeta. Así que no dudes en lo que dijo nuestro hijo, porque yo opino exactamente igual. Tu sacrificio por nosotros lo demostró fuerte y claro: eres nuestro héroe. Nada ni nadie podrá cambiar esa percepción—le dió un rápido beso en la mejilla y se marchó al laboratorio.

Ante las palabras de su esposa, el príncipe sonrió y por primera vez se sintió aliviado, como si le quitaran un gran peso de encima. Todavía no se consideraba un héroe, pero si su familia lo hacía, para él lo significaba mucho. Iba a protegerlos con su vida siempre, porque ellos se habían encargado de brindarle una segunda oportunidad.

 **• F I N •**


End file.
